fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Marth (SSBGA)
This page is for Marth in Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse ONLY. Do NOT edit this page unless you are given permission to do so. Marth is the protagonist of the first, third and eleventh installment of the Fire Emblem series, first appearing in 1990's Japanese only, [[Nintendo Entertainment System|NES']]'' game Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragons and the Blade of Light. He represents the Fire Emblem series, as he has appeared in nearly all of them. He appears as a starter character in the game and now speaks English. Character Description Marth is the prince of Altea, and an indirect descendant of Anri, the warrior who slew the dark dragon Madeus. Being in the first Fire Emblem game, he is the first Lord in the Fire Emblem series. Typical of most Fire Emblem Lords in successive games, Marth is a swordsman with slim build and wears a cape; he shows nobility and justness. His father, Cornelius, was the king of Altea, his elder sister, Elice, is a princess and his love interest is Shiida, the princess of Talys. He uses his Sword of Light, Falchion, as his main weapon. Marth's personality has changed over time. In the original game, he was somewhat naive to the point he seemed innocent. In later games, he appears more noble to resemble a typical Lord. Attributes Marth is the fastest walker in the game, meaning he has the fastest walking speed. He is also fast on his attacks, as well as flexible. He is a mediumweight and uses his sword, the Falchion, in all of his attacks. Marth's attacks are powerful if hit with the tip of the blade. If not, then they're weak. Marth has amazing aerial techniques as well as recovery. His ground attacks allow him to use multiple combos, such as his Side Special Move, Dancing Blade. Marth is also very good at defensive play. His Up Special Move, Dolphin Slash, can prevent him from being hit, as it is very quick. However, Marth can easily be KO'ed due to his height and weight, being the lightest middleweight. Moveset Ground Attacks Normal *Neutral Attack - Swings upward, back and forth. 6% *Side Tilt - A quick slash forward. 12% *Up Tilt - Swings his sword above his head, in an arc, from front to back. 12% *Down Tilt - Pokes his sword forward while crouching. 9% *Dash Attack - An upward, dioagonal slash. 13% Smash *Side Smash - Rotates his body counter-clockwise with a strong arc-like swing from his head to the ground. 20% (if fully charged) *Up Smash - A very powerful upward thrust. 21% (if fully charged) *Down Smash - Sweeps his sword in front of him, then behind him. 18% (if fully charged) Other *Ledge Attack - Quick, low, horizontal slash. 10% *Floor Attack (face-up) - Quick stab left and right. 6% *Floor Attack (face-down) - Sweeps the tip of his sword on the ground, front to back. 6% *Floor Attack (sitting) - Spins around his place, hitting with his sword. 6% Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial - Two horizontal slashes around him. 14% *Forward Aerial - Forward vertical slash. 13% *Back Aerial - Bottom to top sword slash behind him. 14% *Up Aerial - A forward to back upward slash. 14% *Down Aerial - A forward to back downward slash. 14% Grabs & Throws *Pummel - Knees the opponent. 1% *Forward Throw - Grabs and pushes forward, tripping with the leg. 4% *Back Throw - Pulls and extends leg simultaneously. 9% *Up Throw - Throws opponent upwards with one arm. 4% *Down Throw - Stomps opponent with his sword. 6% Special Moves Taunts *Up - Points his sword in the air, where it shines. *Side - Slashes his sword in front of him as he says in English "Falchion, lend me your power". *Down - Twirls his sword, then raises it in front of him and says in English "Everyone, prepare for battle". Idle Animations *Looks around. *Waves his cape. Entrance Comes out of a portal from the ground. Wins *Turns around with pride, spins his sword then points it to the ground while saying in English "This time it's my victory, isn't it?". *Sheaths his sword while saying "Today, i have survived". *Stretches out right arm while saying "This victory is something to be proud of". Loses Claps to the winner. Victory Theme Fire Emblem Victory Theme Trivia *Due to the international release of Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, Marth now speaks English. Category:Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Fire Emblem (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Fire Emblem Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse